Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Opening - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Reuniting with Ariel - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Part of Your World"/Eric's Party/Ariel save Eric - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Under the Sea"/Sebastian learns that Ash and friends are humans/King Triton talks with Ash and Sebastian - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sebastian: Ariel? (the fish swim away) Aww... Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor. Misty: (off-screen) Ash, we all knew the time was coming. Sebastian: Hmm? Misty: We have to face the facts. We must tell Ariel and her family the truth about us. Ash Ketchum: Oh, Misty. They'll be so disappointed. And you know how angry King Triton will get if we reveal ourselves to him. Brock: Well, we can't keep lying to them forever. Ash Ketchum: But her father hates humans. If we tell him that we're humans beings in mermaid swimwear, who knows what he'll do to us. Sebastian: (gasps; quietly) Ash and his friends are humans?! Ash Ketchum: And he'll probably be questioning on how we were able to breathe underwater. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Destruction of the Grotto/Going to see Ursula - Ariel: Flounder: - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, easy there! Ow! Ow! Ow! Your Majesty, watch it! Ow! I need that ear! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sebastian: Ariel, I... Ariel: (softly) Just go away. (Sebastian, remorseful for leading King Triton into the grotto, which resulted in the destruction of Ariel's treasures, leaves somberly with Flounder.) Tommy Oliver: We should go. Jack Skellington: Let's leave her alone for a while. - - - - - - Flounder: (sniffs) Poor Ariel. Jack Skellington: Sebastian, how could you let this happen? You've promised Ariel that you wouldn't tell her father. Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident. Misty: Well, from the looks of what happened back there, you've certainly made things worse for Ariel and the rest of us. Ash Ketchum: Guys, don't be mad at Sebastian. He honestly didn't want the king to know about this. You should've seen how scared and nervous he was. It was too much for him to bear. In fact, I'm the one who's to be blamed for this. I should never have pushed you into hiding our appearances from Ariel and her family. Tommy Oliver: Ash, don't be so hard on yourself. Trini Kwan: Yeah, it wasn't your fault. It's that barbarian of a sea king who's to blame. I mean what kind of parent would go violent and destroy harmless things that are from the human world, especially if they belonged to Ariel? Korra: But he hates humans, remember? Trini Kwan: I know, but still, he needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Tommy Oliver: Everyone, please, don't argue. This will only get worse. Sebastian: Ash, I'm terribly sorry for the way the king treated you and your friends. Ash Ketchum: That's okay, Sebastian. (sighs) If only her father hadn't been so temperamental. That way, things would be different. Kronk: Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure Ariel will be back on her fins sooner or... (Then suddenly they saw Ariel with Flotsam and Jetsam) Kronk: Oh, would you look at that. She's feeling better already. See? Told you things would come together. Ash Ketchum: Hmmm.... I don't know about that, Kronk. (goes up to Ariel) Ariel, where you going? Sebastian: Ariel, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? Ariel: I'm going to see Ursula. Sebastian: (gasps) Ash Ketchum: URSULA?!?! Sebastian: (grabs Ariel's fin) Ariel, no! No, she's a demon! She's a monster! Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Sebastian away) Ash Ketchum: But Ariel, that was an accident for what Sebastian did! You don't have to go see Ursula! You know how dangerous she is! Ariel: Ash, do me a favor and stay out of my way. Maybe I was wrong about her...like how I was wrong about you. (leaves before slapping Ash's face with her fin) Ash Ketchum: (quietly) Ariel! Korra: Well, that was rude. Mako: I wonder what that was all about. Borin: And who is this Ursula person? - - (Upon arriving Ursula's lair) Misty: Looks like it's always dark around this place. Brock: This must be the lair where Ursula hangs out. Ash Ketchum: I like what she does with the place. Guess she's been redecorating a lot with it. Misty: Okay, Ash. You'd better go in and see what Ursula is up too with Ariel. Ash Ketchum: Huh? Brock: We'll let you handle this alone. Ash Ketchum: Wait, you're letting me go in there? But you promised you'd protect me. Misty: I don't remember promising that. (she and Brock are a couple of blocks away) Brock: You know how to deal with fear, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Ha! Run away if you want too. I'm not scared. I'm not gonna let that ugly sea witch hurt our best friend. Right, Pikachu? (Pikachu cowardly hides in his sleeping bag) Pikachu.... All right. We'll do this in the morning. Hey! (hides in his own sleeping bag) Make sure you don't wake me up too early, okay? 'Night, guys. Misty: TIME TO WAKE UP!!! (bangs the gong really loud and wakes Ash and Pikachu up) Ash Ketchum: Maybe I'll be a little braver tomorrow morning. (Misty sighs) Jack Skellington: (groans) All right, enough of this foolishness. Your cowardice over Ursula's lair is getting nowhere. So, how's about we do this. We'll all go in there while holding hands. Brock: Good idea - - - - "Poor Unfortunate Souls/Ursula's Deal/Ariel Become a Human - - Ursula: Come in - - Ariel: Can you do that? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: She can't breath underwater! We have to help her! - - (They made out just in time Our Heores is on Land/Meet Eric (Prince Eric is sitting by the shore, playing his fife. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious girl who saved him from the storm. He paces around while Max happily barks.) Prince Eric: That voice. I can't get it out of my head. (kneels down to hid dog) I looked everywhere, Max. Where could she be? (Cut to see our heroes) Misty: (breathes heavily) Never...never have I been so glad to see the light of day! Never has the air felt so fresh and clean! Brock: (breathes heavily) Oh, boy. The sky never looked so blue. (sighs) Oh, what mercy that we reached land on time. Mako: Yeah. (hits his head to get water out of his ears) I thought for sure we'd never make it. (coughs) Certainly feels great to be back on dry land again. Ash Ketchum: Ariel, are you okay? - - - - - Sebastian: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Les Poissons"/King Triton feeling Guilty - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later that night, Ariel is watching Eric playing with Max from the balcony above.) Prince Eric: (whistles) Come here, boy. - Sebastian: (removing the food particles off his shell) This has got to be without a doubt the single most humiliating day of my life. Zhane: We're really sorry we made you go through all that, Sebastian. But we couldn't help it being Prince Eric's guests to his castle. Sebastian: I am not blaming it on any of you for this. (gets patted on the head by Ariel) I hope you appreciate what we go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. Tommy Oliver: Most definitely. We all agreed to go with them for the tour of the kingdom. That will be a good chance for Ariel and Eric to know each other. Ash Ketchum: Great idea, Tommy! Misty: The more those two bond together, the better we'll have a chance of getting them to fall in love. Bolin: And Ariel needs to look her best, just like what Sebastian said. Sebastian: That's right. Now Ariel, you gotta bat your eyes...like this. (bats his eyes, then puckered up his lips) You gotta pucker up your lips...like this. (Ariel is already sound asleep) Kimberly Ann Hart: How about that? Looks like Ariel is starting to get used to the way things are on land. Billy Cranston: Looks like it. Zack Taylor: Yep. So far so good. Ash Ketchum: I just hope we'd get her to kiss Eric on time before the sun sets on the third day. Misty: Oh, don't worry, Ash. We will. (sees Ash feeling upset) Still upset about what happened in the grotto? Ash Ketchum: (sighs) Yeah... (turns to Ariel sleeping) I feel guilty for not telling Ariel the truth. Jason Lee Scott: Now I don't mean to be rude and all, but Ash, how in the world were you able to make friends with King Triton even if he has an incredibly explosive temper? Tomax Oliver: And why is Ariel so important to you? Kimberly Ann Hart: And what does King Triton have against humanity? Ash Ketchum: (takes a deep breath and sighs; knowing that it's time for his friends to know the real truth) Okay, I guess it's time that Sebastian and I tell you what's really going on. It was a while back when we all first met them during our underwater exploration in Atlantica. That was when Triton was still in power and was a lot more strict than he was before. Sebastian: (crawls up on Ash's shoulder) It was a very difficult time for Ariel and her sisters. She grew up in a world with no music, no fun, and without a mother. (Everyone gasps) Trini Kwan: She doesn't have a mother? Korra: That's terrible. Ash Ketchum: Well, during our first visitation in Atlantica, Sebastian told me, and Ariel at one time, that when Ariel and her sisters were very little, King Triton loved taking them to the surface world so they play and have fun. He even loved hearing his wife sing to them. He loved the queen like he had never loved anyone before in his life. Asami Sato: So, what happened to her? Ash Ketchum: Then one day, on their wedding anniversary, King Triton gave his wife a beautiful music box as a present. It was a happy moment for them. Then all of a sudden, a group of vicious pirates appeared and that's when things went out of control. The pirates attacked them and stolen any kind of treasure they possessed. King Triton and his daughters managed to get away, but Ariel's mother wasn't so lucky. She stayed behind to recover her music box. But unfortunately, she ended up....ended up... Zhane: Getting killed? (Ash somberly nods his head, saying yes. All of his friends felt very sad when they heard the story.) Sebastian: When Ariel's mother died, the entire kingdom was heart-broken. And the heart that we feared would never heal....was her father's. Ash Ketchum: And since that tragic time, her father detested all humans. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A Beautiful day/"Kiss the Girl"/Ursula became a Human herself lure Eric - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Next Morning Eric starts for the Wedding - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stop the Wedding/Ariel turn back into a Mermaid/King Triton's Decision - - Scuttle: A sea witch Ash Ketchum: What is it Scuttle? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts